This is
by Sly Machin
Summary: Antes de pensar en leer esta historia, ten en cuenta: que esta historia no se trata solamente de Fairy Tail, hay otros gremios ¿sabéis? Y digamos que todos pueden ser amigos. Segundo, se te pide mucha -demasiada en verdad- tolerancia. Porque digamos que las parejas son un gran disparate. (Todo esto es en serio. Arriésgate, o simplemente, jódete) *un poco de mi humor raro* Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece. Todos los personajes que no aparecen originalmente, sí que si.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje obsceno, lenguaje obsceno, lenguaje obsceno... ¿ya dije lenguaje obsceno? xD**

* * *

 **Enjoy the life!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

¡Hola!, si estás aquí seguramente será por curiosidad ¿no? Pues bueno... eso duele..., sin embargo, de todos modos te contaré esta historia.

Pero antes si quiera de leerla, debes pensarlo un poco. Porque primero, esta historia no se trata solamente de Fairy Tail, hay otros gremios ¿sabéis? Y digamos que todos pueden ser amigos. Todos los personajes son bienvenidos aquí, y cada uno tiene su historia.

Segundo, se te pide mucha -demasiada en verdad- tolerancia. Porque digamos que las parejas son un gran disparate, como yo. Así que si aún estás aquí, habiendo ya leído el segundo punto. ¡Bienvenido a la manada! Eres un de los míos.

(Todo esto es en serio. Arriésgate, o simplemente, jódete)

*un poco de mi humor raro*

 _Enjoy the fic!_

...

—Suéltame— ordenó bastante enojado.

—No— contestó con su típica leve sonrisa.

—Roman... ¡Suéltame de una puta vez!— exclamó moviendo frenéticamente brazos y piernas.

—Cierra el pico Weiss, me gustaría descansar, y tú no me dejas— dijo la única chica del grupo, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Al instante el chico de cabello rubio se calló ante la mirada divertida de su gemelo.

—No tienes caso— sonrió viendo como Roman, el hermano de Rayen, empezaba a jugar con Weiss lanzándolo hacia arriba.

De pronto la puerta del gremio se abrió, dejando ver a un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos. Habían un chico y una chica rubios, una castaña y un pelinegro.

—¡Eh, chicos!— exclamó la de cabello castaño, entrando y siendo seguida por los demás.

—Cornelia— asintió Roman como saludo. Al momento dejó caer a Weiss.

—Joder— gruñó el muchacho sobándose el brazo.

—Hola Cornelia— dijo la chica —Stark, Jade, Silver— saludó también a los demás.

Al instante, Stark se sentó al lado de Rayen con una sonrisa.

—Estamos aquí por un encargo que le hizo papá a Sting, ¿está?— preguntó.

—Si— se cruzó ella de brazos.

—Stark, deja a Rayen en paz— rió Silver.

El chico frunció el ceño en su dirección, y estiró un pie para pegarle en la rodilla.

—¡Maldita sea ¿qué rayos te pasa?!— le gritó el pelinegro, muy molesto.

Stark le sacó la lengua, y pasando por encima de la mesa, corrió hacia el despacho de Sting.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Jade.

— Silver sonrió, y dijo —Si, gracias.

—Como Stark se les adelantó...— comenzó Roman —, esperando que haga bien su trabajo, ¿qué os parece una ronda?— sonrió.

—Sabes que somos menores que ustedes, ¿verdad?— Silver se indicó a Jade y a sí mismo.

Rayen alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida.

—No me vengas con eso— se burló Roman —, no sois menores de edad, y aunque lo fueran, les daría lo mismo.

Silver negó ligeramente con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón en el lugar que antes había ocupado Stark. Jade lo siguió, y Cornelia se acercó a Roman.

—Ya que nos has invitado, sería justo que nos llevaras las bebidas ¿no?— sonrió pasando su brazo con dificultad por encima de los hombros de él. Era un poco alto el desgraciado...

Roman la observó de reojo y soltó una risa nasal. Se encaminó junto a ella hacia la barra.

—Me sorprende si quiera que no te moleste tu estatura como para hacer eso— indicó el brazo sobre sus hombros.

Cornelia alzó una ceja.

—¿Me estás llamando enana, Cheney?— preguntó.

—Para nada— sonrió, desordenándose un poco el cabello blanco.

...

—¿Cómo ha estado Lisanna-san?— preguntó Jade a Rayen.

—Muy bien— dijo ella —Sin embargo, Lis es la excepción.

—¿Eh, por qué?— murmuró Jade muy curiosa, estirándose por sobre Silver para quedar más cerca de la hermana de Roman.

El pelinegro tragó con dificultad ante la mirada divertida y tremendamente burlona de los gemelos. El muchacho les mostró su dedo medio, logrando que reventaran en risas.

—Ha estado con fiebre desde hace tres días, a mamá y papá les preocupa ya que está siendo muy irregular y eso es demasiado peligroso— suspiró, se apartó el cabello negro de los ojos, y prosiguió—. Ayer mamá nos envió a buscar medicina luego de que papá se fuera de misión, pero no logramos encontrarla. Así que Graham fue a buscarla a otra ciudad, y aún lo estamos esperando.

—Por Mavis... ¿tan mal está?— susurró volviendo a su lugar.

Silver la miró con preocupación. Y también bastante más aliviado.

—Creo que sería buena idea decirle a Wendy-san, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo ¿no crees?— propuso mirando a Jade.

A la chica de cabellos dorados le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Eres un genio Silver!— lo abrazó por el cuello.

El chico enrojeció, recibiendo miradas suspicaces de los gemelos, otra vez. _Estoy bien jodido..._ pensó.

—Como Silver dijo— se alejó de él para mirar a Rayen —, le comentaremos sobre Lis a Wendy-san, lo más seguro es que ella pueda hacer que esté mejor— sonrió, siendo correspondida por la chica con agradecimiento.

—¡A que nos extrañaron!— exclamó Cornelia llegando con cuatro jarrones de vidrio llenos de cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando dejó los jarrones en la mesa, y le dio uno a Silver, ladeó el rostro —¿Por qué estas sonrojado?— susurró.

Skiad y Weiss se largaron a reír, recibiendo una mirada enfadada del pelinegro.

—¡Eh, yo también quiero saber!— exclamó Jade.

—Por nada— masculló llevándose el objeto de vidrio a la boca para beber.

Jade hizo un puchero y se dedicó a beber de la cerveza que le había traído Roman.

—¿Stark todavía no baja?— preguntó la castaña sentándose al lado de Jade. Roman hizo lo mismo, sólo que sentándose al otro lado, a un costado de Weiss.

Silver y Jade negaron con la cabeza.

—Si el viejo nos jode, será la culpa del enano— mencionó.

—Oh vamos, seguro que el tío Sting está feliz de verlo— sonrió Rayen burlona.

—Já, claro. Seguro que papá lo sacó a patadas de su despacho por interrumpirlo en su momento de conejo con mamá— rió Skiad.

—Por Mavis— Silver se tapó los ojos con la mano, haciendo un notable face palm.

—¿Qué le dais al gemelo malo?— sonrió Cornelia.

—¡De gemelo malo nada!— exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Imbécil, no puedes decir algo así como así!— gruñó Weiss dándole una colleja.

—¡No te pases bastardo!— gritó sobándose la nuca, para devolvérsela al rubio.

—¡Calla!— ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

Rayen los miró enojada.

—Deténganse los dos— gruñó.

Los gemelos la miraron a ella, luego se miraron entre ellos, y más tarde giraron la cabeza en direcciones diferentes con orgullo.

—Idiotas...— murmuró Roman con una sonrisa.

Silver los miró divertido. _¡Karma, bastardos!_ Pensó satisfecho.

—Papá...

Todos miraron hacia las escaleras del gremio. En ellas se encontraba una replica casi exacta de Lisanna Strauss, con la expresión de alguien que se encuentra bastante débil como para si quiera mantenerse en pie.

—Papá...— murmuró.

Rayen y Roman miraron asustados a la chica de quince años, que se supone debería haber estado acostada en la enfermería.

—¡Lis!— Roman corrió sorprendido hacia la escalera, y antes de que ella pudiera caer al estar tan débil, logró atraparla.

Rayen saltó por encima de la mesa, y corrió al igual que Roman, hacia la chica.

—Lis...— le tocó la frente y notó que estaba ardiendo —Oye, Lis— le golpeó ligeramente las mejillas rojas, para intentar ver si aún estaba consiente o no.

—Papá...— volvió a decir —Papá está en peligro... Papá está en peligro, Roman, Rayen... mamá— una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y se desmayó.

Luego de unos segundos los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sin notar que los demás ya estaban detrás de ellos.

—Papá está en peligro...— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué-?— Silver estaba por preguntar que pasaba, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Ve a buscar a Sting con Cornelia!— le dijo Rayen a su hermano, éste asintió y subió al momento junto con la castaña —¡Weiss, tú a por una lacrima al almacén!— ordenó.

El rubio asintió y se largó a correr.

—¡Llama a Fairy Tail y busca a Wendy-san!— se giró hacia Silver —Ayúdame a llevarla arriba— pidió —. Y tú, Jade, pregúntale a Isabel en la barra, a qué misión fue papá.

Jade, como todos los demás, asintió captando la orden, y corrió hacia la chica rubia que se encontraba ahí.

* * *

 **A los personajes OC los pondré a parte, con todas sus características físicas, psicológicas, gremio, y otros detalles más.**

 **Y como pudieron notar, va de la generación después de la de Natsu y los demás. También diré por SEGUNDA vez, que algunas parejas están bastante fumadas, o por lo menos, que no muchos hacen fics de ellos (Rufus/Flare... ¡En mi defensa, se ven preciosos!). Lamentablemente, me vi obligada a poner NaLu y GruVia, porque no me di cuenta y ya había hecho a dos personajes -más bien seis- como hijos de ellos. Si me hubiera dado cuenta, en mi fic, el Nalu y el GruVia no existían.**

 **Y no es que no me gusten estas dos parejas, es que no las prefiero tanto, más bien.**


End file.
